


He'll Give Them A Minute

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, Just Casually Crashing a Space Ship Through Your Roof, Knight Billaba, Master Windu - Freeform, You can Surrender Now, You have a Minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	He'll Give Them A Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
